Orb between Worlds
by Ymirage and Co
Summary: After a battle against the Avatar Dark Guild, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Wendy find themselves falling into the world of One Piece and inside Doflamingo's birdcage. Follow the girls as they battle their way through the New World to get back home.


**Author's Note:** Hi! My name is Kitty! So recently I decided to be a sheep and follow the crowd. So here I am with my fluffy sheep ears and tail and a Fairy Tail and One Piece crossover. I am not sorry for this strange story =^w^= (Though I do feel sorry for the person who had to edit this story…*cough* Ymirage *cough*). Ok maybe not….Enjoy~! ( ^w^)

 **Editor's Note (Ymirage):** 0_o

 **Chapter 1**

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted stumbling towards his best friend who had fallen from a brutal attack delivered by an Avatar member. Blocked by other members Natsu couldn't see the blonde hair mage and hoped that she could handle the situation, but still couldn't get rid of the unsettling feeling in his stomach that something was going to happen.  
The celestial mage looked up at the member frowning. She couldn't attack with Loki's regulus being too far away, and the spirit himself was already busy defending her from other members to come and help with this one here. Lucy looked around to see her nakama just as warned out as she felt. She despised the Avatar dark guild, sly bastards attacking only after they just finished fighting off two other groups of Avatar members at once with just the 8 of them. A chuckle brought the mage's attention back to her attacker in front of her. Having stupidly stepped closer to her she saw the opportunity, grabbing Fleuve d'étoiles she flicked out the whip catching their legs and pulled the closer towards her. Using Regulus on her fist she landed a punch in the centre on their guts sending them a few metres away and out cold.  
"Why didn't you do that earlier?" She heard Natsu yelling running towards her having finished off the other members.  
"He wasn't close enough before where he wouldn't realise what I was planning on doing whilst I was dragging him." She answered smiling past all the pain and exhaustion she felt. "Is there any more Avatar groups coming?" She asked standing to her full height stretching herself out and placing her whip back to her side. Seeing as most of the battle was finishing up, save a few members running in terror from Erza, Lucy hurried back to what they were doing before getting attacked.  
"No, they seemed to have stopped for now. Are you sure you're ok Luce?" Natsu asked worried for his best friend.  
"Aye Lucy you did get hit pretty badly." Happy flew over to the female mage following her back to the orb they had found floating in a rock shrine.  
"I'm ok guys. What about yourselves?" Knowing that the fire dragon slayer and blue exceed got smashed into a mountain and some trees more than once.  
"Are you kidding Luce these guys were like insects, they're no match for me and Happy." Natsu grinned with confidence tossing an arm around Lucy and grabbing his thumb towards the duo.  
"Aye they didn't see us coming half the time." Happy added, before flying off to find Carla hoping to impress her with his bravery. Lucy smiled at the blue exceed, finally arriving to where the orb is situated in the rock shrine.

"Lu-chan, glad you're here, we could use some extra help." Levy gestured to herself and Juvia who had already started going through books again trying to decipher the ancient text. Lucy nodded grabbing another book and her gale-force reading glasses sitting down next to Juvia how had finished a book herself. "Natsu if you want Gray and Gajeel are rounding up the Avatar members so Gajeel can bring them back to the Magic Council they could probably use your help since there are so many." Levy offered with a smile which Natsu returned with a nod jogging off to round up the Avatar members.  
"Juvia can't find anything here. Why can't Juvia help Gray-sama?" Juvia whined placing yet another useless book on top of the pile. Looking over the books they had some of the council mages bring before the battle between the Avatar groups, Juvia let out another whine grabbing a parchment to read through.  
"Because we need all the help we can get to figure out what this orb does." Levy pointed to the orb, thanking Wendy as she and Carla came placing some of the books that got scattered during the battles.  
"Plus we need you here to help read through all these books." Lucy added as Wendy joined the group of girls.  
"But Gray-sama needs Juvia." Juvia tried again earning disapproval from Gray in the background. The girls laughed as they continued flicking through books and parchments, moving the damaged ones to the side so they could try and fix them later.

"Do you want to take a break?" Erza asked about an hour or so later walking up to the group of girls her armour clicking with each step. Both Juvia and Wendy nodded getting up from their spots stretching, and joined the others who were getting food out to eat since they have been working all day.  
"Oi Shrimp, take a break you need to eat too." Gajeel called from the group holding up a piece of food. Lucy giggled as her best friend blushed a light shade of pink ducking her head calling out that she will be there in a minute since she thinks she has almost figured out the orb.  
"Come on Luce." Natsu appeared next to Lucy flinging his arm around her shoulders whilst eating, Lucy who wasn't expecting Natsu let out a squeak before yelling at him.  
"Yeah they fish." Happy mumbled out with a piece of fish tail hanging out of his mouth. Lucy sighed giving up on yelling at Natsu, nodding her head and removed Natsu's arm from herself and pushed him away.  
"I'll be there in a sec, I'll head over with Levy-chan once we finish up here." She offered turning back to the books leaving Natsu to whine and walk away.  
"Lu-chan you don't have to stay here, you can eat." Levy called over her shoulder flicking through a book from the small pile left. Lucy just shook her head.  
"I don't mind, plus the quicker we do this the quicker we can leave and I can have a warm bath." Lucy imagined closing her eyes for a minute before opening them again and grabbed another book. Levy nodded in agreement, before squealing when she finally found what they had been looking for. Lucy's head shot up looking at Levy worried, her eyes finally seeing the book in her hand. "Ah you find something, excellent." She clapped her hands together looking over Levy's shoulder as she said it out.  
" The orb is called the Interstellar and was made to travel between worlds!" Levy quickly read out. Lucy's eyes widen as she gasped reading the sentence over again. "It was created by a group of Celestial and Arc of Time wizards, pushing their power together until the pressure formed the Interstellar." She held the book up to the orc examining the picture against the orb they had.  
"It's in the same place in the shrine." Lucy gasped, hugging Levy. "Levy-chan you did it. You figured out what it is." Lucy gasped out quickly, letting go of her friend. The two girls grinned at each other quickly moving to tell the others.

Unnoticed by the girls an Avatar mage situated in the trees grinned a smile that would rival the Cheshire cat or a rabid wolf. He watched as the girls quickly moved to tell the small group of Fairy Tail members and magic council representatives what they had discovered. His smile didn't falter as he aged the trees into dust that were surrounding him, growing quite bored waiting for the girls to leave so he could get the Orb. He chuckled when the pink haired dragon slayer's eyes landed on him in the tree, moving his hand he just waved slowly to him before pointing to the group of girls walking back to the shine, after leaving the guys to pack up. He moved his index finger slowly across his throat signalling what was going to happen to them. The Dragon Slayer's eyes widen as he shouted to the girls the same time the Avatar mage used his magic on the shrine. His grinned widen as he heard the surprised screams from below, but what he didn't expect to see once the dust was cleared was a whip tied around the Interstellar. The mage was angry at the blonde Celestial wizard growling at her who smiled holding the Interstellar within her hands, before dropping in with a scream. A light poured out of the orb coating the girls and the shrine, blinding those who tried to look at it. Looking away as the light became more intense a sudden energy wave shock the whole forest knocking down trees and smashing rocks to dust. The mage slowly struggled to pull himself out of the rubble when a hand grabbed the front of his clock pulling him up into the newly made clearing.  
"What did you do?" The voiced hissed with venom clenching their fist holding the mage up. The mage coughed, still in a daze from the energy blast tried to concentrate on the blurred vision around him and the noises which seem to jumble up together. The person holding him shook him roughly, obviously pissed at the mage's state, until someone stopped him. Finally the person dropped him onto the rubble, speaking to someone else as the mage finally got returned from his daze. He looked around him noticing a giant creator where the shrine had been along with the girls and the Interstellar. His eyes widen at the sight, before dragging them to the area surrounding them just to see how much damage the blast actually did. He noticed the pink haired Dragon slayer standing a bit off to the side from where he laid unceremoniously on the floor, with the raven Demon slayer Gray, a former member for the guild until they found out he was a spy, was keeping him from no doubt tearing the Arc of Time mage apart.  
"You better answer my buddy's question here before he kills you." The new voice next to him caused the mage to flinch and snap his head its direction. The Iron Dragon slayer stood next to him glaring at him waiting for an answer that is friend had asked. The mage stared in fear of the Mage from the Magic Council Gajeel before swallowing the new formed lump in his throat.  
"I-I don't know." He managed to cough out eyes darting between Gajeel and Gray with the other Dragon slayer.  
"You better know because that was our friends and Nakama that vanished with that stupid Orb." The Dragon slayer hissed flames covered his body and rising the temperature around them. The mage started sweating buckets as the Dragon slayer walked closer to him. Unaffected by the rising heat both Gray and Gajeel moved slightly away from the Dragon Slayer but still close enough if they needed to stop their friend from killing the mage.  
"I- I really don't know, I just tried to crush the shrine and move the Interstellar to me," He could tell that fear cloaked his face as the Dragon slayer was only a few feet away. "But- but" He tried to continue but couldn't as the fear he felt tightened around his neck cutting off any hope of speaking and breathing at this point for the mage.  
"Natsu stop, you're scaring this fucker too much." Gray said moving next to Natsu. The mage now realising who the Dragon slayer really was whimpered in fear trying to back away only to be stopped by Gajeel behind him, who pulled him to his weak legs.  
"If this bitch can't talk to us about what happened maybe he will feel better in prison with his other comrades." Gajeel shoved the Mage forwards with Natsu and Gray following close behind.

Lucy and Levy hurried over to the group of friends excited to tell them what Levy had just discovered about the Orb.  
"Guys we figured it out." Lucy called beaming at the group as Levy quickly placed the book between them. Showing the passage they discovered.  
"That's awesome Luce now you can eat with us." Natsu patted the stop next to him mimicking the same smile Lucy had on. Lucy shock her head as Levy finished explaining everything she knew to the others.  
"We should finish up here and get the orb back to the Magic Council." Erza said getting up from the ground dusting of her skirt and turning to the group. "Natsu, Gray and Gajeel you clean up the food whilst the rest of us get the orb from the Shrine."

"Why do we have to clean up?" Natsu whined, with both Gray and Gajeel nodding in agreement.  
"Was that complaining I hear?" Erza asked a dark deadly aurora floated off her.  
"No." Natsu said quickly getting to work as the girls giggled and headed towards the shrine.  
"How do you suppose we move the Orb?" Wendy asked with Carla nodding next to her.  
"Last time we tried to move to it didn't budge." Happy added remembering how both Natsu and Erza couldn't even move it. Everyone thought for a couple of minutes trying to figure out a way when Lucy suddenly clicked her fingers.  
"That's it. Since it was made with Celestial mage, maybe Taurus can move it."  
"That could work. He is a strong spirit." Erza nodded liking the idea already, before the girls could say anything else they heard Natsu scream out to them. The girls felt the ground around them shake along with the shrine. Screams of shock came from each of the girls, as Lucy quickly grabbed Fleuve d'étoiles flicking it around the Interstellar pulling it to keep herself and the others from falling into the ground as it started to break. Her eyes widen in shock as the Orb moved and started to hurdle towards her. With quick reflexes that the blonde mage was proud of she grabbed the orb, not noticing the heat or the subtle glow it emitted. All at once the ground stopped shaking, much to the relief of the girls, and the orb heated up to temperatures that would put Natsu's flames to shame. Lucy screamed in pain dropping the orb which landed with a heavy thump. The girls all turned to look at Lucy, with Wendy acting fast started healing her hands. The orb's glow burned brighter and brighter blinding the girls before they felt themselves being sucked towards the orb. The light finally faded allowing the girls to see what was happening. There was a moment of silence before the screams from each girl echoed around them as they fell from the sky.


End file.
